


Santa Coups

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is a child, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Jeongcheol bought everyone presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol dressed up as Santa. Everyone gets one good gift and one weird gag gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Coups

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas you guys! Or, whatever you celebrate! Happy Holidays! I had this idea a few weeks ago and I was worried I wasn't going to finish by today.

"Does the S in S.Coups stand for Santa?" Seungkwan teased, poking Seungcheol in his red-coat-clad shoulder. 

"It does today." Seungcheol glared at Seungkwan.

"You're too skinny, hyung. The outfit doesn't look good." Seokmin said, shaking his head at Seungcheol. The other ten chimed in with agreements and Seungcheol looked around the rest of his band. 

"Yah!" He shouted. "I guess you guys don't want presents." 

"No, hyung, we want." Chan was the first to break, falling to his knees and hugging Seungcheol's legs. 

"We want, hyung." Jisoo followed, arms grabbing Chan's. The others soon followed, hugging Seungcheol's legs and begging him quietly. 

"Alright, just go sit!" Seungcheol waved them off and they all ran back to their seats, Jeonghan chuckling and wrapping an arm around Seungcheol's waist as he sat. He handed each of the boys a package before grabbing his and Jeonghan's, opening his as Jeonghan began to do the same. 

"Did you get these, hyung?" Hansol asked, holding up a box of macaroni noodles.

"Ah, I forgot about that." Seungcheol laughed, leaning into Jeonghan. "One gift is good and the other is a gag gift." 

"Is this the good one or the bad one?" Junhui held up his calendar. 

"Find out." Seungcheol handed him his second gift. 

"Hyung." Soonyoung held up the DIY hair-dye kit and tilted his head in confusion. 

"So the hair people don't have to." Seungcheol bit his lip to hide his laughter. 

"But orange?" 

"It'll look good on you, Soon." 

"I'll help you dye it." Jihoon offered with a snicker, nudging Soonyoung with his elbow. 

"I'm not dying my hair orange!" Soonyoung exclaimed. Various protests shot out from the group, Jihoon eyeing his elf costume distastfully and Seokmin glaring at the picture of the sun with his face glued over it. 

"I like it, hyung." Chan said, holding his ugly Christmas sweater up to his body. 

"That one isn't even the good one." Seungcheol chuckled, handing the maknae his second present. 

"This isn't funny, hyung." Seungkwan complained, holding the package of pacifiers away from his body as if it were going to harm him. 

"It's pretty funny." Jeonghan laughed, setting another present in Seungkwan's lap. 

Once everyone had their presents open and they were happily sitting around discussing them, Jeonghan set a present in Seungcheol's lap. 

"A whistle, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked, raising an eyebrow at the present in his hand.

"You got the good one first, it isn't my fault." Jeonghan pouted. 

"Okay, Jeonghan-ah." Seungcheol chuckled, kissing Jeonghan's cheek. "I love them, thank you." 

"You better love them." Jeonghan muttered playfully, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Yah, get a room!" Mingyu threw his hand sanitizer and hit Jeonghan in the shoulder. 

"Yah, I'm your hyung!" Jeonghan shouted back, throwing the item back. Seungcheol laughed and kissed the top of Jeonghan's head, running his fingers through his silky soft hair. "You're no help." He pouted, leaning against Seungcheol

"Sorry." The elder chuckled, looking around at their band members. 

"We did good, Santa Coups." Jeonghan smiled. 

"Yeah, we did." Seungcheol grinned, kissing Jeonghan's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> My smutty BTS fic will be up soon, and, my friend and I have been working on and EXO-gang-au which should also be up soon :D


End file.
